


Glow

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [32]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Last Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke gives Casey the only thing he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Naemi's prompt: _mesmerizing_.

.  
Casey looks down at Zeke, and bites his lip at the sight of that body doubled underneath him, all that hard strength opened willingly for him. Zeke's skin shines with the sweat breaking out over his body, luscious and brightening in the slowly rising dawn. The dark golden eyes are staring out blindly, and short violent gasps escape from the tensed throat. Casey digs his fingers into the strong thighs. Oh, he knows that look. How many times did he wear it before he learned to welcome the weird, wrong feeling, to crave it as something fantastic, a tight harsh gateway into convulsive bliss? He leans in, wanting to watch that look intensifying, and Zeke cries out as the movement breaches him deeper. His hands reach to claw at Casey, trying to get hold of him. Casey smiles with a sudden fierce hunger and catches his arms, tightening his hands around Zeke's wrists. "Shh," he whispers. He pauses, then pushes again, deeper.

"Case," Zeke gasps, and his voice is ragged, his eyes desperate. "I can't -"

"Shh," Casey whispers again. "Yes, you can. Just relax. Look in my eyes," he murmurs, remembering his own first time, and how Zeke talked him through it. "That's it. Now breathe," and he goes on, slowing down as he gentles him, feeling his shaking, whispering to him. Slowly, slowly, Zeke unclenches, staring helplessly into Casey's eyes. Then his own eyes drift closed, his shivering breaths deepen, and Casey starts to push deeper. The release of pressure rushes over his dick like a hot wave, echoing up his spine, and he has to hold himself back lest he lose all control. 

Oh, but Zeke is so fucking hot right now, all his defenses stripped away, sensation overwhelming him. Casey can see it in his eyes, the deep terror changing, melting into heat. He keeps pressing in. "That's it, lover. Yeah, that's it. Want you, want you so much." He pulls out an inch and then back in, farther into the delectable heat. "Oh, you're beautiful, yeah you are. Come here," and he leans down to Zeke's mouth, kissing him. At the same time, he drives slowly forward, until Zeke jerks hard and yells into Casey's mouth. He in turn laughs softly, delighted. "There it is," he says. 

He straightens up and, pushing on Zeke's thighs, repeats the movement, out just a little, then in again. With each slippery nudge, Zeke's back arches, he grunts and gasps. Tears are leaking from his eyes, running down over his temples into his hair, and he's licking his lips against his deep, rapid breaths. Casey speeds up, still making the same little strokes over the same spot - god, he just wants to _fuck_ him - and finally bends to take that sweet dick in his mouth, sucking in quick, firm strokes. Zeke's fingers rake into his hair, he arches and slams upward with a cry. Casey feels the convulsions through his own dick as he swallows, the fast pulses of the thick muscle, and he can let go at last. Zeke falls back, limp and pliable, and Casey leans down to kiss him again and starts thrusting fast and hard. 

"Look at you, so beautiful," Casey chants, "open and sated, so fuckable. You're a fucking wet dream, I swear to god." Zeke grunts a weak little laugh, opens his eyes and murmurs inaudible words as he watches Casey fucking him, fucking him. Dark gold, lion's eyes, and Casey feels it running him down. He thrusts hard, once, twice, and his nerves catch fire as he comes, endless white light enveloping him as he comes, spurting into that gorgeous ass he's been craving so long. Zeke's fingers caress his mouth as he sinks down with a groaning sigh, hot wet skin meeting its match, arms intertwining. Casey feels the slight tremble in Zeke's arms, and knows the reaction will set in soon, but for now there's only heat and heavy arms and that delicious exhaustion. He holds his lover close, so fucking grateful for this moment, for Zeke's mesmerizing heat, for his last gift of willing surrender.

.


End file.
